


Forbidden Indulgence

by fujiii



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/F, mentions of explicit content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujiii/pseuds/fujiii
Summary: The time for her to indulge has come again, yet Summer can swear the worse a person is morally, the more foul their blood becomes. Raven's morning becomes a bit hectic as something that has been on Summer's mind for weeks comes spilling out. Set within my Vampire AU.
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Summer Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Forbidden Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot idea has been sitting around in my head for a while and I finally got to completing it. To those new to my Vampire AU I suggest exploring my vampire au tag on my tumblr artbyfuji. But nonetheless I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Warning for mentions of explicit content as well as the constant discussion of blood.

Shallow breaths, the shifting of sheets, soft words of affection contrasting against drawn out moans, the heady mix of sounds fill the air of the room. Shielded by the cover of darkness, she gave in to the feeling of pleasure that began overwhelming every other sense. The measured thrusts of fingers leading her towards release. She cried out as the built up tension finally snapped. It felt like she was floating, disconnected from the world, but as the high began to fade she slowly became aware of how her head was against the other woman’s chest, the fabric of her shirt soft against clammy skin. How fingers on one hand would stroke her bare arm the other holding her head in place, cradling her as she worked towards a more stable pattern of breathing. 

Thick blankets are pulled up to cover them both. Through the whispers of terms of endearment, kisses were pressed to the top of her head, the hand that was trailing down her arm came to cup her face. The last thing Raven remembers is Summer pressing a soft kiss on her forehead thumb stroking her cheek slowly, before sleep claimed her. 

Sunlight poured in through the gaps of dark curtains stirring Raven awake. The smells wafting from the kitchen downstairs pulling away any urge to fall back asleep. She slips out of bed throwing on some clothes before trekking down to the kitchen. She finds Summer moving about the kitchen, placing items in the sink, digging through cabinets for a dish. The sizzling mix of potatoes, eggs and bacon grabbed Raven’s attention and as she took a seat at one of the chairs around the island in the middle of the kitchen, Summer spoke up.

“Good morning darling. I’ve prepared a breakfast hash,” she stated as she shut off the burner the pan was set on. 

She grabbed a large serving spoon, scooping up a portion and placing it on the white plate she was holding. She turned around walking towards Raven to set the plate of food in front of her. Suddenly satiating her hunger was all that was on Raven’s mind so after sparing a quick _thank you_ she began to tackle her serving of food.

Raven ate in silence, occasionally glancing up at the other woman cleaning up the area. And after Summer finished wiping off the counter, Raven noticed how she didn’t grab a plate to prepare a portion of the food for herself. 

“What, you’re not going to eat?” 

“No. I have to tend to...other matters first.”

Ah.

Raven’s eyes trailed Summer as she flitted around her kitchen. It was time for her to “indulge” as she liked to call it. The way her skin crawled when Qrow once jokingly said “feeding time” was quite the scene to say the least. When Summer turns the corner on the right side of the room to exit the kitchen Raven returned her attention to the plate of hash and eggs Summer prepared for her. Summer absolutely adores cooking, and especially sharing meals with others. She pokes at the remaining food on her plate as her mind drifts off.

The first time they shared an intimate moment, Raven woke the next morning to the smell of eggs cooking. She walked into the kitchen to find Summer at the stove tending to two cast iron skillets. She spares a glance towards Raven and flashes a small smile

“Did you sleep well? Here sit. I’m preparing omelettes,” she turned her attention away from sizzling pans to point towards the island behind her. 

Raven couldn’t really help but notice how Summer’s white shirt was buttoned up haphazardly, exposing a bit too much skin for it being only seven in the morning. But before her thoughts could wander any further the sounds of plates being set atop marble reeled her back in. She watched as Summer slid the omelettes out of the pans, flipping them unto the white dishes one at a time. She pulled open a drawer and grabbed two silver forks next, closing it again with her hip and then picked up the dishes setting one in front of Raven. 

The smell of eggs mixed with a hint of cheese, peppers and onions drew Raven in and Summer would watch as she picked up her fork, cutting into the fluffy omelette and lifting the portion up to her mouth. As the various flavors danced around, Raven let out a groan of delight, using her free hand to cover her mouth to finish chewing.

“It’s amazing,” she said. Summer let out a soft laugh in response.

“Well I had _centuries_ to perfect the recipe.”

The sounds of padding footsteps drew her attention away from that moment in the past and back to reality as Summer sets a chilled wine bottle with a thud on the marble counter next to the sink. She then walks around the island towards the row of cabinets to grab a wine glass. Drinking blood out of wine glasses is this little quirk she has, perhaps to distance herself from the reality of what she’s actually doing. Raven forks the last of her potatoes and takes a bite, she rests her elbow on the countertop twirling the fork in her hand as she squints at the label on the bottle. At the name and date etched there in Summer’s script handwriting.

_Alabaster Brantley (08.21)_

That was a few weeks ago. She remembers Summer talking about that man. A gang leader on the eastside of Vale. Remembers the anger that was so close to boiling over as she read off his list of offenses in the file James dropped off for her. How her grip on the manila folder tightened as she muttered “child trafficking.” How she returned home the night she killed him with a wine bottle in hand. It was only filled halfway, James warned her there would only be a small window of time to get in and finish him off before the next shift of guards entered his study. 

Meaning she didn’t have time to torture him.

There’s this thing about Summer, something just snaps when she deals with someone she finds to be especially heinous. She draws out their death, toying with them until dying is the only good thing left for them. Raven knows Summer did that to a victim whenever she returns home covered in blood. Deep red seeping into the white fabric of her button-up. She’ll look disheveled, eye glossed over like she’s in another world. It’s times like that where she won’t return with a wine bottle filled to the brim. She’ll complain about how “foul” their blood tasted, how it was “disgustingly metallic.” She swears that the worse a person is, the more revolting their blood becomes, so she refuses to have to taste anymore than she has to and it ends up drenching her clothes instead.

Yet this time was different, she knew he was heinous was probably expecting to be invaded by the taste of iron when she finally had a taste. May even have been furious she had to give him a quick end, wouldn’t be able to savor the view as fear crept over every feature on his face, the same fear he caused to innocents. But she had no choice but to settle with a quick swipe of her wrist, having him feel a sharp pain in his neck before the blood would come spilling forth, collecting what she could within dark glass. Leaving before anyone could even realize he was dead. 

Shit. Maybe that’s why it took her so long to start drinking from this bottle. Suddenly Raven notices how every action Summer makes has an undertone of anger.

Summer shuts the cabinet she was going through a bit too hard, walks around the island and sets a glass besides the bottle. She holds the wine bottle staring at with a frown, Raven listens to the pop of the cork, watches as Summer poured the dark liquid into the glass. She sets the bottle aside and twirls the glass in her hand inspecting it in the light with a twitch in her eye before slowly bringing it to her lips. Raven stands to place her dish in the sink. Maybe it’s best to give Summer privacy.

Yet once she gets up, Summer’s eye flew open and she sputters into her glass, drops of blood flying forward. She slams the glass down and coughs as she leans over the sink catching the blood dribbling down her face with her free hand. 

Raven sets her plate on the counter and is by Summer’s side in an instant. She places a hand on the woman's back as both her hands grip the edge of the sink.

“What happened?” She asked as Summer spit out the remaining blood in her mouth into the sink grip tightening further. Raven turned the faucet on letting the cold clear water mix with red as it swirled down the drain. 

“Fucking revolting,” she mumbled through grit teeth that were stained red. She wiped the trail of blood down her chin with the back of her hand leaving a streak of crimson behind. It takes a lot to make her curse.

Summer reaches her hand out towards the glass, pouring whatever remains within it down the sink, letting the contents be washed away by the running water. She grabs the bottle next pouring every drop out of the dark glass, the faint glug as the fluid travels down the neck of the bottle is faintly heard against the heavy stream of water from the sink. Raven can only watch as Summer holds both glass objects in her hand and then lets them slide out of her grip falling into the sink with a loud clang. There’s a crack as the wine glass breaks from the impact.

Summer cups her hands under the stream of the faucet, cool water pooling into her palms before she pulls them up to rinse her face. She swishes some of the water in her mouth before spitting it out. Her arm stretches out, hand grabbing the cold water knob and she shuts the faucet off. Wet hands return to the edge of the sink and she gazes up towards the ceiling, lost in thought as drops of water slide down before dripping off her chin. Lines of concern etch unto Raven’s face. There’s something on Summer’s mind.

“I’m assuming there’s a reason you’ve been so hesitant to start his bottle,” Raven says as Summers head drops. She lets out a long sigh as she released her grip from the sink, standing up straight. 

“His blood… it’s so foul. Just like him. I knew it would be but I still took a sip.” She doesn’t look at Raven as she speaks. Her gaze focused straight ahead at nothing in particular. 

“I waited for the opportunity to strike, he was foolish enough to leave the windows to his study open. The guards left his room to change shifts and that was my chance. But before I climbed through the window, I heard the conversation he was having on the phone.” Her face twisted into something of disgust. “He was talking to a client about a _child_.” 

Talking about Summer’s past is hard for her, she’d rather not remember the days where her eyes didn’t burn a pure silver. Centuries ago she used to kill anyone and everyone for blood. 

Except children. 

Summer’s attachment to humanity began with children. She would rather drop dead than to ever take a drop of blood from a simple soul like them. As the years passed, and as silver slowly swallowed the red of her irises, she altered the types of people she targeted. It started with avoiding children, then it escalated to avoiding women and children. Eventually she only killed people that she felt deserved it. Criminals, abusers, gang leaders, she was purging the world of monsters scarier than vampires. 

“Are you going to find the person he was talking to?” Raven asked as she listened to the strained laugh Summer let out. The woman reached her hand into the sink and pulled out the wine bottle, holding it by the neck as she stared at it.

“As the last drop of life drained from him, I filled this bottle as much as I could. I loathed the fact I only had eight minutes to spend with him. I craved so desperately to make him beg for his life, to smell the fear wafting from his body. But alas, I was stuck with carrying this bottle of his rotten blood home,” Summer placed the bottle on marble. Placed a hand up to her face, fingers rubbing circles on the fabric of her eye patch. Spikes of pain bubble to the surface whenever she gets angry.

Raven slides her hand down to the small of Summer’s back. She spoke up again before Raven could say anything. 

“Just before leaving, I happened to glance over at the items on his desk and noticed some files,” the fingers against her eye patch ceased their movements. She crossed her arms looking back up at the ceiling. Lines of anger slowly setting in on her face. 

“Lucius Callen. Terragon Jacobs. Avian Mitchell. They are new clients in Alabaster’s child trafficking ring.” That’s all Raven needed to hear to understand Summer’s next course of action. 

“You’re planning on going after an _entire_ trafficking ring?”

A smirk creeps up Summer’s lips and she finally turns towards Raven a lone silver eye meeting crimson. 

“The gang is in a frenzy after Alabaster’s death, it’s my opportunity to strike. James has already given me the location of Terragon’s homestead. He shall be my next target.”

A shiver travels down Raven’s spine when she notices the ring of red outlining Summer’s slitted pupil. The way her smirk is altering into something sinister, how she is no longer looking at Raven, rather she just happens to be standing in front of Summer’s piercing gaze. Red comes out when she’s just barely controlling her rage. She _despises_ people that hurt children.

“I’ll destroy it all. Burn it to the ground. I’ll make sure every single member of this ring suffers. Make them understand the _fear_ these innocent children experience in every waking moment-”

Raven’s hand against her cheek snaps her out of hate filled ramblings. Smirk fading away, eye readjusting to focus on Raven again. At the concern plastered all over her face.

“Breathe please,” Raven said voice low.

Summer’s eye widened but she obeyed nonetheless, sucking in air before letting it out with a long exhale. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for my emotions to run rampant-” Raven pulls her into a hug before she can finish. Hands holding her in a firm hold. Summer’s face pressed up against her shoulder.

“Don’t be. I know how things like this make your anger spill out. Once you set your sights on something you won’t stop until it’s complete. But this is a big task. A dangerous one… Even for you,” she squeezes tighter head pressing into the crook of Summer’s neck. A mix of concern and affection coming out.

“So just _please_ don’t let your deep-seated anger make the decisions.”

Summer lets those words process. The concern Raven has for her, it snaps her back to reality. Makes her realize just how crazy her idea of toppling a trafficking ring in one shot sounds. She lets her eye slip shut, hooking her arms around Raven in return and she presses a kiss to Ravens shoulder. She squeezes tight letting Raven know her words have been heard. _Don't let your anger control you._

“I swear I won’t let it consume me. I _swear,_ ” she mumbles into Ravens shirt, hands trailing up the woman's back. 

Raven breaks the hug looking Summer in the eye as a smile tugged at her lips. Thumbs rubbing circles on both of her shoulders.

“Come on, how about you enjoy some of the food you cooked up.”

Summer let a small smile creep onto her face as Raven pulled out a dish from the cabinet.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end. Comments are appreciated. Once again feel free to swing by my tumblr artbyfuji if you're interested in more content for this and many other AUs.


End file.
